warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Prophecy: The Four
Summary Russetpaw has discovered the truth: LeafClan, long before her time, lived near a lake, peacefully, with TreeClan. Her mother, Sunfeather, and her father, Lightningtail, were members of a group formed by their friend, Froststrike. Eventually, Froststrike and his rouges attacked the Clans. The Clans just barely survived, and exiled Frost before TreeClan and LeafClan broke apart, becoming seperate and solitary. Now, she's learned more: Before she was born, her mother, and the medicine cat of TreeClan, Fireberry, recieved a dream - from her, declaring that four cats alone would be able to stop Frost and his gang, who are planning to overthrow the Clans once more. But that prophecy claims one of the four will die before Frost can be defeated - but who are the four? And who is to die? Chapter One Russetpaw didn't realize she was running until she fell, landing in a rabbit hole. She didn't bother to get back up; her paw screamed with agony, and she was breathing hard. She'd delivered the prophecy, which promised the death of an innocent cat? She shivered, and realized she was cold. Russetpaw rolled stiffly to her paws; her pelt was tangled with bracken, leaves, and twig. A lightning bolt of pain shot up her right forepaw whenever she put weight on it; she winced when she realized she'd have to wobble home. Home. Where was home? Did she go back to TreeClan's camp? Apologiaze for running out like that? Or...go back to the barn? Tell the kits and Jewel and Duke and Izzy she'll never leave again? Or... go back to LeafClan? Tell her mother she can take care of herself, live as a warrior again? Neither option sounded good. She shivered, cold and lonely, and sat hunched against a bush. "Done having a spazz attack, sweetheart?" Russetpaw whirled around, her paw moaning protest. Goldpelt was leaning against a tree, a snarky expression on his pale golden features. "I-" "Listen," Goldpelt hissed, circling her slowly. "I'm one of the four cats in the prophecy. We already figured it out that you are, too. We don't know the other two yet. Just know that you're not the only one affected by this." Russetpaw blinked. He thought she was wallowing in self-pity? Huh. "Can you walk?" He asked gruffly, sitting. Russetpaw nodded, lifted her head, and started to walk back the way she came. But she'd hardly gone a step when her paw rejected the pain, and her leg gave out from under her. "Oh!" She huffed as she hit the ground. Goldpelt sighed and stood in front of her. "What?" Russetpaw asked after a minute. "Get on my back. I can't exactly leave you here." Russetpaw blinked. "Your back...?" "Yes, my back." He sounded irritated. "You know, the thing with my spine?" "Jerk," Russetpaw muttered and she dragged herself onto his broad, flat back, which was difficult when you can only use one paw. She settled somewhat uncomfortably in the dip between his wide shoulders, digging into his thick fur with her claws, pinning her tail against her side. "Mmm," Goldpelt replied, beginning at a gently slow pace back to camp. ~ ~ ~ Russetpaw hadn't noticed she'd fallen asleep, until she suddenly hit cold, hard ground. "Whaaa...?" She groaned, paw aching, and sat upright. She could hear a low roaring, and placed it a moment later as Goldpelt laughing. "Idiot!" He gasped as soon as he could breathe. "You fell asleep and fell off!" Russetpaw was too exhausted to defend herself; she simply dragged herself, with mostly Goldpelt's help, back onto his shoulders. She fell asleep before she hit the soft, thick fur. ~ ~ ~ "We're home," A soft voice murmured in her ear. Russetpaw blinked open groggy eyes and glanced around. Somehow, he'd gotten her through the tunnel that led under the roots of the tree without difficulty. Then she saw the gaping hole in the wall of fern. "What happened there?" Russetpaw croaked, rubbing her eyes with a paw. "Uh...you tore through the wall like a blinded badger and disappeared in the forest, that's what. If I wasn't such an excellent tracker, you would have stayed out there." Russetpaw blinked. "I'' did that?" She asked in astonishement. "Yup, you did, sweetheart. Now our senior warriors, who are already tired, poor things, have to fix the wall." He sat, Russetpaw sliding ungracefully of his back onto the ground. She straightened; her paw still ached, but not as much. "My paw hurts," She whimpered, still half-asleep. Goldpelt glanced at her paw, turned to a tabby warrior. "Get Fireberry. She fell into a rabbit hole." The tabby nodded and whisked off, coming back a moment later with a pretty ginger and white tabby. "Which paw, little one?" The tabby asked, crouching beside Russetpaw. She held out the hurting paw, and the medicine cat swiftly wrapped it thick, brown-green bark. "Keep off that paw, and it should be as good as new in a few days," The tabby mewed cheerfully, cleaning up the scraps of bark and whisking off. "Follow me." Russetpaw jumped at Goldpelt's vocie; he'd snuck up behind her without even the slightest noise. "I'll get you a makeshift den." The ginger cat swallowed hard and followed him to a fallen log, half-hidden in fern near the back of camp. "Usually we share fresh-kill here, and out apprentices sharpen their claws on the bark, but it can work as a den, too." He disappeared into a bramble den and came back loaded down with moss, which he shaped into a nest, against the trunk of the rotten log. he dipped his head awkwardly and ducked back into the center of camp. Here, she was completley hidden from the rest of the camp. Craving the musty scent and scratchy texture of hay, Russetpaw fell into a fitfull sleep, dreaming about her three young friends, trapped by a golden-furred tom with dripping red teeth. Chapter Two "Is it dead?" "Smells like it." "No, you're smelling the nasty herbs Fireberry put on her leg last night." "Oh..." "Yeah. I tried chewing it off when she put it on my paw once." "And?" "Just...never try, ok?" "...Okay?" "Yeah." "Okay." "Yeah." "Okay!" "Mhm." "OH. KAY." Russetpaw's nose twitched as she listened to the bickering. Her paw felt fine, but her head pounded. Her belly felt hollow, and rumbled relentlessly - when was the last time she'd eaten? "It moved!" "Yeah!" "FLOWERPAW!" "What?!" "Enough with the 'yeah'!" "...Okay, jeez." Russetpaw groaned and sat up. Three young apprentices, one tabby, one solid gray, and one tortoiseshell, were sitting in front of her nest, wide-eyed and backs arched. "...Who're you?!" The tiny tabby squeaked, ducking beside her huge gray comapnion. "I'm...I'm Russetpaw. Of LeafClan." "LeafClan!" The small tortoiseshell squeaked, running in circles around the stocky gray tom. "So Windwhisper's stories were true! The Clan does exsist!" She came to a halt at Russetpaw's paws, amber eyes bright and serious. "What's it like? What's the territory like? What's your leader's name? Yo do have a leader, right? Where do you share with StarClan?" Russetpaw moaned and lifted a paw, as if to ward off the bubbly cat's flying questions. "Rockpaw! Flowerpaw! Leafpaw! Shouldn't you be cleaning out the elders bedding?" Russetpaw looked up to see Goldpelt shoving through the makeshift enterance to her den, making the door wider with his huge shoulders. The gray tom nudged the tabby. "Told you we weren't allowed in here," He muttered, and the tabby gulped. "Out with you," Goldpelt growled, and the stony gray tom didn't hesitate; he ducked past Goldpelt, pelt pricking uneasily. The she-cats followed quickly. Once they were gone, the pale ginger tom sat across from her, folding his tail over his paws neatly. "So, how do you feel?" He seemed edgy, his eyes becoming unfocused every few minutes, darkening as if he was seeing something much worse than a young ginger she-cat sitting across from him. "...Fine. I've got a headache, and I'm kind of hungry, but I can wait until I've caught something-" "You won't have to catch your own prey," Goldpelt mewed with some surprise. "Right now, you're a member of our Clan, and you can't hunt for yourself now, so, you'll be provided with food until you can." Russetpaw blinked. A part of TreeClan? Like her parents before her? She shook her head. "But- LeafClan. I ''need to go back-" "No. Not yet. Your mother will come back for you when its safe, and the barn cats will tell her that a TreeClan cat got you. She'll come here, find you, and take you home. But not before then." Russetpaw felt a wail rise in her throat; she forced it down with a hard swallow. "But..." "No buts. Now, what do you like better - squirrel, mouse, vole, shrew...?" Squirrel. Vole. Shrew. She hadn't tasted anything but crow and mouse since she'd left the forest. Russetpaw rubbed at her nose with one stripped paw. "Umm... vole? Something small, though, please." He nodded and whisked out, seemed eager to be leaving. "Don't go anywhere," He called over his shoulder. Screw that, Russetpaw thought, dragging herself to her paws and shoved out of the ferns. The camp was buzzing with activity. A golden queen was stretched out in the morning sunlight, two big kits crawling over her flanks. A few old cats who must be elders were emerging from a bramble den, blinking sleepy eyes. Two young apprentices were play-fighting in a patch of shady grass, a third watching with guarded green eyes. And warriors were bustling everywhere, carrying moss, prey, brambles, and reeds. Russetpaw scanned the clearing for Goldpelt's pale fur, but a black shadow fell over her vision. Russetpaw instincively flinched away from the black tom towering above her. His lip was curled, revealing sharp white teeth. Slitted blue eyes glittered with hate. "Going somewhere, tiny kit?" He asked, lifting a paw to reveal glistening claws. Russetpaw gulped. "I-I need to f-find Goldp-pelt," She stammered, staggering back a step. "Darksmoke!" A voice scolded, and Russetpaw turned to see another black cat; a she-cat, with long legs, a narrow frame, and dark amber eyes. "Leave her alone. She's Sunfeather's daughter." The blue-eyed tom blinked, did a double-take, and sat back with a low hiss. "Whatever. I don't trust her." He loped off, the amber-eyed cat giving her a apologetic look before whisking after him. Russetpaw felt cold. How on earth could she live here if these cats didn't trust her? Chapter Three Russetpaw's fears were proven. After Darksmoke and the she-cat disappeared, the queen with the kits spotted her; in one sweep of her tail, her kits and here were hidden in a den. The apprentices that were play fighting dashed to a group of warriors; one stretched up to hiss into one tom's ear, who immediatley looked at Russetpaw. He nodded at the apprentice and loped off. Russetpaw didn't need to look to know he was going to Sorrelstar's den. The young ginger cat back up, away from the menacing glares, only to bump into something hard and sturdy. She whirled around to see a huge gray tom looming over her. "Get out of my camp!" He snarled, cuffing her over the head with one massive paw. She jerked away in surprise, ears flat. The gray cat roared, lifting himself on his hind paws. Too shocked to speak, Russetpaw could only roll, just in time to avoid being smashed by the toms forepaws. "Smoketail!" A voice yowled. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Russetpaw peered around her attacker and sighed with relief. Goldpelt was sitting behind him, a small vole at his paws. "Who is this cat, Goldpelt?" Smoketail asked in confusion, backing away from the ginger she-cat. She darted to Goldpelt's side, trembling. "Sunfeather's daughter," He snarled, his tail flicking over Russetpaw's shoulders. Smoketail blanched. "Oh. Oh. Sunfeather left the Clan when my mother was just a kit." Goldpelt showed his teeth in a snarl. "Yeah, that's great. We're going now." He nudged Russetpaw sharply towards her den. He picked up the vole and strode towards her makeshift den; she followed as quickly as her short legs would allow. Once they were hidden in the ferns, Goldpelt dropped the vole and turned on her. "Picking a fight with Smoketail? What's wrong with you?" He hissed, claws working. Russetpaw blinked in surprise. "Sor-ree that I tried to defend myself when he attacked me." "I thought I told you to stay here," The tom fired back. Russetpaw opened her mouth but came up short with a reply. "Exactly. Now, there's a reason no one trusts you, and if you eat your vole and shut up long enough for me to tell you, you'd understand." Russetpaw scowled but settled down, tearing off a mouthful of vole. It tasted delicous, and soothed the pangs of hunger in her belly. "No one trusts you because...well, because the last strange cat to come to the camp was me." Russetpaw froze, her teeth around her prey. She opened her jaws, ready to comment, but he slapped his tail over his mouth. "I'll explain!" He hissed, eyes sparking with annoyance. Muttering, Russetpaw tore off another mouthful of prey and gulped it down. "I was born a rouge. My father and I lived in the woods together, in an old badger set; my mother died giving birth to me. I had no siblings. "My father's name was Sleet. He was the bravest cat I'll ever know. And he was kind to me. He did anything I wanted to do. He let me travel all over the world. He taught me how to defend myself. How to hunt. How to do the perfect crouch." Goldpelt's eyes glazed over; he blinked, clearing the cloudiness, but not before Russetpaw detected it. "When I was eight moons old, I already had the skill of an average warrior, and still more to learn. But...that was the night all my plans changed." He bowed his head, so low his nose nearly brushed the ground. "Two big cats came to our den. They were huge; my father and I couldn't fight them off alone. Sleet told me to hide in the very back of the den; there was a hole that no one would find unless they were looking. I hid. I heard my father's shrieks. I saw blood flowing over the earth from my hiding spot. And I peeked out just as my fathers' body pitched to the ground, limp." Russetpaw was beginning to worry about the big gold tom; he was shaking all over, the glassiness of his eyes not fading. She wanted to tell him he didn't need to continue, but she wanted to hear the rest. "The big cats left. I didn't move. It was a long time before more cats came to the den. I remember fearing that they were the sane cats who killed my father, that they had come back for me. But it wasn't. These were black cats, one with blue eyes and one with dark amber. The blue-eyed she-cat pulled me out of my hiding spot, held me against her body. My fathers' body was gone. "The two cats took me here, to the Clan. They explained the ways of a Clan to me, about the warrior code. I learned my saviors' names; the blue-eyed she-cat was called Blackrose, her dark-eyed mate was Nightslash. They had two kits, Darkpaw and Mistpaw, who were training to be warrior apprentices. I was kept in the nursery with Blackrose for a moon or two, overcoming the shock of my fathers death. But eventually I did train. And I became the best warrior in the Clan." His eyes were wistful now, the sadnes gone. "And now, I don't miss Sleet as much. Nightslash is my father. Blackrose is my mother. And Darksmoke and Mistclaw are my siblings." Russetpaw blinked in surprise; the hot-headed Darksmoke was Goldpelt's brother? Ugh. "Anyways, moral of the story: Cats didn't trust me. No one did. They thought I was a threat, a dead weight. They thought I would always be weak because of my father dying. But I proved them wrong. I wanted to be one of them, so I acted like I was Clan born. And they treated me like it, eventually. "And I want you to do the same. If you really want to be here, act like it! Don't let my Clanmates' awful attitudes ruin the way you think of yourself. Soon, you'll earn their respect." Russetpaw blinked in awe, and, very slowly, nodded. "I will, Goldpelt. I won't let you down." Chapter Four Russetpaw stared at the three young cats warily. Goldpelt, needed for patrol, had asssigned Flowerpaw, Rockpaw, and Leafpaw to watch over Russetpaw. They sat in a row, facing her. Rockpaw's eyes showed guarded curiousity, Flowerpaw looked bored, but Leafpaw was visibly bubbling with excitment. Russetpaw sighed. "All right, what do you want to know?" Leafpaw nearly burst with pleasure. "What's LeafClan territory like? What's your camp like? Where do you share tounges with StarClan? You do have a StarClan, right?" Making a face, Russetpaw answered the apprentices' questions as well as she could; it had been nearly a year since she'd been there, and she didn't remember a whole lot. Finally, Leafpaw's enthusiasm fadded away; satisfied she knew as much as she could, her curiousity was replaced by boredom. "Want to go to Lily's Pond?" Rockpaw asked after a while, staring at his paws. Flowerpaw grinned and nodded. "It's too hot out just to hang around. We'll go swimming!" Leafpaw and Rockpaw bounded out, and Flowerpaw glanced at Russetpaw. "You do swim, right?" The small tabby asked, getting to her paws. Russetpaw shrugged. "I've never tried, but I'm not afraid of the water or anything." "Good." Flowerpaw seemed pleased, and led the way to the camp enterance. Rockpaw and Leafpaw were waiting. "We told Sorrelstar," Leafpaw mewled, bouncing on her paws. Flowerpaw purred. "Great. Let's go, before I get so hot I burst into flames." Flowerpaw bolted off, Leafpaw a spotted blur on her heels. Rockpaw kept pace with Russetpaw, staying just a pace ahead as they wove through the forest. The overwhelming smell of waterlilies hit Russetpaw's nose, and a heartbeat later the four cats arrived in a small clearing. In the center of that clearing, a pond sat smack in the middle, taking up most of the room. Leafpaw didn't slow pace before launching herself into the sparkly water, pretty white, purple, and pink lilies being swept away in her wake. The spotted tortoiseshell resurfaced a few heartbeats later, shaking water out of her eyes and paddling to one of many rocks sticking out of the water near the edge. Flowerpaw slowed her pace until she was heading at a steady walk towards the water before sliding in silently. Her striped paws broke the surface again and again with powerful strokes, keeping her dainty pink nose above the waves formed by Leafpaw's flailing paws. Russetpaw settled herself on a sunwarmed stone while Rockpaw launched himself into the water after the two she-cats. She watched the three TreeClan apprentices swim expertly around the shallow pool, sodden fur hanging from their slender bodies. Russetpaw pricked her ears as a rustling sound came from the other side of the clearing. Rockpaw, Leafpaw, and Flowerpaw, unable to hear anything but their own shouts and splashes, continued to paw water at eachother in the pond. Russetpaw rose to her paws, wishing suddenly that she was taller and would appear more menacing. "Who's there?" She called, loud enough to be heard over the squalls of the TreeClan apprentices. Rockpaw looked up from a boulder, looking from Russetpaw and then following her gaze to the bushes. He leapt off the rock, shoving Leafpaw in front of him, and the three cats swam quickly back to shore. Leafpaw and Flowerpaw crouched behind Russetpaw, trembling, while Rockpaw stood next to her, smoky gray fur a dark and heavy curtain around him. A pair of malovent amber eyes blinked at the cats through a bush. Russetpaw's heartbeat raced, and her claws slid out, her tail lashing. Rockpaw tensed beside her. There was a caterwhaul, and a knot of golden and brown fur erupted from the bushes. Russetpaw let out a yowl of surprise when she realized the bright fur was Goldpelt. The ginger she-cat launched herself off the rock, landing on top of the striped brown fur that was attacking her friend. She pried it loose and tossed it to the side, where the three TreeClan apprentices pinned it down while Russetpaw saw to Goldpelt. "You okay?" She asked as she wedged her shoulder under his, helping him to his paws. Goldpelt shook out his golden striped coat, obviously trying to mask his pain. The fur along his shoulder was loose and hanging, a set of bloody claw marks visible on the bare skin. His flank was a myriad of scratches. "Fine," He muttered, licking a paw and drawing it once over his bloody ear. "Help the apprentices. That rouge is too dangerous for them to deal with." Russetpaw stared at him in worry. What had this dark rouge done? She turned, expecting to see the rouge glaring deffiantly at his attackers, only to see his eyes were rounded with shock and staring straight at her. Confused, Russetpaw shifted her paws selfconciously. "What?" She spat, losing her patience. Her claws slid out agaisnt her will. The dark rouge whispered a single word, but it was enough. "Russetpaw?" The slender she-cat froze. "Scorchpaw?!" Chapter Five The dark tom blinked once, and a heartbeat later she was pinned under his weight, his eyes glowing down under him. "Russetpaw!" He was yowling, his face burried in the fur of her neck. The ginger she-cat purred and licked his ear. "I-I thought you were dead!" He sobbed, shaking against her. "What in the name of StarClan happened?" She shoved at him, and he reluctantly let her up. "I'm not dead. My mom sent me to live at a barn outside the territory, told the Clan I was dead so they wouldn't notice me gone." "Why on earth would she do that?" Scorchpaw hissed, eyes dark with anger. Russetpaw quickly filled him in on everything she knew - about Frost and his rouges, her parents living in TreeClan, the battle that drove the two Clans apart, and the prophecy delivered by Russetpaw moments before she was born, while Goldpelt watched with disgust from a rock, the three apprentices at his side. Scorchpaw listened, his amber eyes getting bigger and bigger until Russetpaw thought they'd fall out of his head. "Wow," Was all he said when she was done. She nodded absently. "Sooo...what happened after I...left?" "Well, the Clan totally fell apart. The rouges kept attacking, and lots of cats were killed." His eyes clouded. "Lightpaw died before we could get our warrior names together." Russetpaw bowed her head, then pricked her ears. "You got your warrior name?" She asked in a small voice. He nodded, eyes glowing. "I'm Scorchwood now," he announced proudly. "Did they give you your name yet?" Russetpaw shook her head. "I'm not technically part of their Clan yet, Scorchwood. I honestly don't think I ever will be." Scorchwood sighed and touched his nose to her ear. "What?" She asked after a moment of silence. "Russetpaw...your mother...she was killed three days ago. I was so upset - I was clinging to the last shred of you that lived on in her. I ran away from the Clan after the vigil, and ended up here. I...I was about to attack those apprentices over there, not recognizing you, when that fool landed on me." Scorchwood shot a glare at Goldpelt, who grinned cockily and waved his tail. "He was hiding in a tree." But Russetpaw wasn't listening. She'd gone stiff with shock. Sunfeather was dead? How could that be? Her legs gave way, and she felt a shoulder supporting her, and a defiant hiss. "I could've gotten her!" Scorchwood's furious voice growled. "Well, you were too slow. I got here first." Goldpelt's calm meow came close to her ear. Russetpaw was fighting the agonized wail that was building in her throat and stumbled away from Goldpelt. The second his support was gone, her legs gave way, and the image of two pairs of anxious eyes - one golden tawny, one bright amber - fadded into blackness. Chapter Six "Don't touch her!" An irritated snarl came close to Russetpaw's ear. With a moan, she opened her eyes, and found herself in the nest she'd made against the fallen log in the TreeClan camp. She could feel a soft paw resting on her flank, checking her breathing. "Well, I apologize for being concerned about if she's breathing or not," An annoyed voice hissed back. Goldpelt. She struggled to sit up, and felt a lithe body slide behind hers, proping her up. Russetpaw sighed and leaned back against Scorchwood's strong, nimble body, covered in soft dark fur. "What happened?" She croaked, hoping her words didn't slur. Goldpelt's golden eyes were dark with concern. "I was trying to hold you up, then you stepped away from me and just- collapsed. You hit your head pretty hard on the ground and started bleeding. I dragged you home - again." But his only half-cocky smile showed he really didn't mind carrying her home, and he'd been worried about her. "Thanks," Russetpaw mumbled, suddenly feeling the grief of her mothers death striking her hard again. Scorchwood sensed her sadness and nudged her ear with his nose, a purr rumbling in his throat. Goldpelt looked away. "Um. Fireberry said you have a mild concussion. You'll have to take herbs for a while, and no more pond adventures. Just stay around camp." Russetpaw stifled an irritated sigh. She turned to Scorchwood, tail twitching. "Are...are you going to stay?" Scorchwood's whiskers twitched. "Sorrelstar doesn't trust me. I'm not allowed to stay in camp, but she's allowing me to visit," He mumbled. Russetpaw's fur rose. She was sure Goldpelt had dropped a hint to Sorrelstar that Scorchwood wasn't very trustworthy, which wasn't true. "Okay," She murmured, standing to stretch. She was surprised at the pain that gripped her skull, and with a squeak, she fell forward - straight into Goldpelt. He snickered and righted her, his paws touching her flanks a moment longer than needed. Scorchwood's warning snarl was low and threatening. "Scorchwood, why don't you go get me something to eat, please? I"m starved." Happy to be of service, Scorchwood nodded and shoved his way back into camp. Russetpaw turned to Goldpelt. "We need to talk," She murmured, struggling to her paws again, carefully. His whiskers twitched. "About what?" He asked, licking a paw. "The prophecy," She hissed, claws working in the grass. Goldpelt sighed. "I'll tell Redwing Scorchwood can go on patrol and he'll be out of our fur for a while." Goldpelt slipped out of the den, returning a moment later with a shrew, which he tossed at Russetpaw's paws. "He's gone. Talk." He sat, wrapping his slender tail over his paws. "So. The prophecy. 'Four will become three'. How do we know who the other two cats are, if the first two are you and me?" Goldpelt sighed and settled into a crouch, stealing a bite of her shrew. "I don't know. Fireberry's suggested we may get another dream, or an omen, or the four will all run into trouble together. They figured out I was part of the prophecy because they saw me fighting in that clearing. But no one else." Russetpaw contemplated this as she chewed, eyes fixed on her paws. "What are we going to 'right what was previously wronged'?" Goldpelt cast his eyes skyward. "It's kind of obvious. We're going to defeat Frost's gang, send them away forever. The fight in the clearing, Fireberry thinks, was a vision of Frost's gang attacking the Clans again, seeking revenge. And she thinks we're going to lose this time." Russetpaw sighed and finished off her shrew. "How are we going to find Frost?" Russetpaw murmured, more to herself than to Goldpelt. "We'll figure it out," He murmured, getting to his paws. "Scorchwood's gonna be back soon." He licked her head between her ears, the same spot her mother used to lick her to calm her down. Russetpaw's heart sank. "Everything'll be okay. I promise." Russetpaw nodded reluctantly, and Goldpelt trotted out of camp, tail swishing around his legs. Russetpaw couldn't help but wonder at how graceful a muscular cat like him could be. Chapter Seven Coming soon! Category:Stargaze's FanFic's